


Mari's own zeta tube adventures

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This got away from me so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: This is vastly self indulgent but also kinda cute? Idk





	Mari's own zeta tube adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/gifts).



> Thank you EpicKiya722 for the use of you KalLuke kids and getting me into this ship ^_^
> 
> Sorry if they're OOC I did my best

If you asked Mari, she'd blame weird alien tech or surface tech or whatever because honestly? All she did was try to take the zeta tube (which, to be fair, had brought her girlfriend and her girlfriend's family through time before) to go to Gotham to see her girlfriend. She ended up in Gotham but…

“Okay so let me get this straight your Kal’s kid-”

“Yep.”

“-Stuck in an alternate universe-”

“Sounds about right.”

“-With no real knowledge on how to get home.” Luke ran a hand over his face and she hummed.

“Yep, which kinda stinks, I had a date planned with my girlfriend tonight.” Okay, so maybe she should be freaking out a bit more. Still, the zeta tubes had done similar things.

“I just…” Luke threw up his hands. “I'm going to call my husband.” He shook his head and left Mari to do… Whatever it was Mari wanted to do really.

-

“Hi dad,” Mari smiled when she say Kaldur. “Well I guess not my dad in this universe? Anyway I'm Aqualass, also known as Mar’Iena or simply Mari.” Kaldur smiled warmly at her. Honestly he, like everyone else, was just a little too used to these kinds of things happening. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” he said and shook her hand.

“You as well, technically,” she chuckled. “Anyway…”

“If you wish you may stay with my husband and I. I warn you though our kids are quite rambunctious, when they want to be.”

“Kids?” Mari asked excitedly. “I have siblings? This is literally the best thing ever! Yeah I am down!” the two men just looked at each other, sharing a look Mari had seen her dad share with her mom a lot of times.

-

“So what's your universe like?” Luke asked curiously.

“Hm? Well it's weird, because my mom is Atlantean and I grew up there but my half siblings will only be a quarter Atlantean.” She assumed they used certain magics anyway. “Quinn is my girlfriend, her full name is Quinnara Grayson, she's Dick’s oldest and her bio mom is Starfire. Dick and Raven got married and they also had Helena and Pandora, and the twins, though we call them ‘Lena and Pan. Then…” Mari continued to ramble on. The Batfamily was HUGE after all and it took forever to get through everyone. By the time they got to their home, Kaldur and Luke were both convinced that they'd never be able to keep everyone straight.

“Dad? Who's this?” a girl who looked alms exactly like Mari, though slightly shorter and some blue in her hair, poked her head into the entryway.

“Shanya this I your older hf sister from another universe, Mar’Iena, or Mari.”

“Nice to meet you!” Mari beamed. “Not to sound rude but could you maybe show me to the kitchen so I can get a glass of water?” she asked sheepishly. The thrills of only being a quarter human.

“Oh! Uh, sure?”

“Shay what are you doing home?” Luke rose a brow. “Shouldn't you be at school?”

“We got let out early,” her twin, Taryn, mumbled. He had dark hair but otherwise looked exactly like Shanya. “Lucia will be home soon she's currently at the gym.”

“Three siblings? I am so in love!” Mari beamed as the family unit led her to the kitchen.

“Thanks, sorry I'm usually not this excitable,” Mari apologized as she drank the water readily. “I'm an only child, and I've always loved the thought of siblings. My girlfriend has two siblings.” Mari fished her phone out of her picket and showed them her lock screen. It was a candid shot, her girlfriend floating in the air reading, her long, curly back hair almost reaching the floor and her eyes, which looked exactly like Kori’s, we're fixated on the pages. She had tanned skin as well and looked utterly relaxed. “This is Quinn, my girlfriend. I love her. We've been dating about two years now.”

“Any wedding plans?” Shanya hummed and Mari looked away, flustered.

“We aren't Cassie and Bart! Though they're not getting married until Bart finishes college.” the family all looked at each other.

“Alternative universe,” Mari reminded. “Still, it's been fun to go on patrol with everyone, I haven't really been on the surface long, in dca she and I met a couple days after I came to the surface for the first time.” 

“Really?” Shanya asked curiously and Mari nodded.

“I grew up in Atlantis. My mom owns a bakery there. I'm Aqualass, been training since I turned 13.” the family continued to chat and eventually Lucia came home and Kaldur made up the guest room for her.

-

“So we have no clue how you got here?” Shanya asked curiously. Mari shrugged as she checked something in the oven.

“I mean, apparently my girlfriend once made the zeta tubes take people through time, but they stayed in the same universe. I took the zeta tubes to get to Gotham and ended up in your universe, so I'm hoping there's a way to contact them and help me get back but for now I'm here.” Shanya nodded.

“What are ya making?”

“A specialty of my mom's,” Mari hummed as she pulled a tray of what looked like black dumplings out of the oven. “Ink sacks filled with tiny pieces of shrimp and krill, better electrocuted but we make do.”

“So your mom has lightning powers?”

“Yes and I do too,” Mari handed Shanya one with a smiled as she ate her own. “I have all of Dad's powers, and my tattoos glow when I use them. I knew from a young age I wanted to be a knight and hero like him, and for his part he supported that dream “ Mari smiled softly. “Honestly I'm glad he did, and since he's Aquaman now in my universe, don't worry our king is still around but he wants to focus on his people and his family, it's been my way of concocting with him. Plus I got to meet Quinn.” Shanya smiled softly as her siblings and dad's came in.

“Eat up! I made a family recipe,” Mari smiled at them, gazing her her phone again.

“You must really love her,” Lucia observed.

“I do, Quinn is really sweet, and caring. She became Nightwing and she's amazing. She had such a great relationship with all of her siblings as well. She's super smart too and slow to anger…” Mari trailed off and looked at her lock screen again. “I miss everyone but… I guess I just really miss her the most besides my mom and dad…”

“You gonna marry her?” Lucia half-teased.

“Yeah, one day,” Mari hummed and put her phone away. “It's a matter of asking her daily and figuring out of its the right time for us, she'll be graduating from the police academy soon.” Luke and Kaldur glanced at each other, endeared by the way Mari so openly loved her girlfriend.

-

“Who's that?” Mari whispered to Lucia,the two of them were currently in the batcave with the family as Luke and Kaldur explained what was going on. “He looks familiar…”

“They, and that's Dick and Wally’s kid, Taylor, the current Impulse,” Lucia hunmed. “And that's my brother trying to flirt.”

“Oh really?” Mari hummed and watched them. It was kind of funny, the confused expression on their face as Taryn stumble dover his words. “Interesting…” see mad a note about their pronouns though, it wouldn't do well to be rude.

“What's with that look?” Luke asked,coming over to the girls.

“My brother and his little crush,” Mari hummed, looking at the batcomputer as a tanned girl in a suit similar to Nightwing’s came on screen.

“Told you it would work!” someone off screen yelled and Quinn glared.

“Quinny!” Mari rna over fort and center. “Oh my gods it feels like forever!”

“Sap!”

“Ryan shut up you're like this with Amir!”

“Keep my fiancé out of this!” There was a slight pause.

“RYAN KENT-DRAKE WHEN DID YOU GET ENGAGED!?” the background bickering continue and Quinn sighed.

“I apologize for my family,” Quinn murmured, eyes focused on her girlfriend. “Mari…”

“Hey Quinny,” Mari smiled softly. “It's good to see your face love.”

“Yours too… We'll try and get you home okay?”

“It's figured, we'll work something out.” Mari couldn't believe it. It had only been a day (well, two weeks since they talked in person but still) but she had already missed Quinn so much it made her heart ache. “How is everyone?”

“Crazy as ever,” Quinn easily dodged a batarang. “The Wayne twins are freaking crazy as always, I think they copied Bart’s abilities again which is always fun. Ryan is still refusing to sleep and apparently got engaged last night, go figure. Your parents are worried sick and your grandma had promised hell.”

“Sounds about right,” Quinn laughed and tilted her head. “How are you?”

“Shouldn't I be asking you that Marmar?” Quinn teased, grinning at her girlfriend's blush. “I'm fine, just miss you.” the two continued to talk before Quinn had to cut the communications.

“We know we can at least communicate with them,” Mari mused and turned to everyone.

“That's true,” Taryn nodded, pausing in his awkward stammering to look at her. Mari rose a playful brow and he blushed.

-

“Taryn your date is here!” Mari called don't the house and smiled sweetly at Taylor. “Taylor right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Polite… Let's make one thing clear though…” Her eyes glinted and Taylor flinched. “Alternative universe or not, he is my brother, and you'll treat him right. I am the granddaughter of one of the scariest women you'll ever meet and have trained as a hero and knight to my people since I was 13, I can and will hurt you if you hurt him…” despite the harsh words, her tone remained light and she had a small smile on her face. “Have a good time!” Mari smiled warmly at Taryn, letting a nervous Taylor lead him away from the beach house his family called home.

“Was it really necessary to scare him that much?” Kaldur asked, amused but also bewildered by the 22 year old.

“Of course, I want to make sure he's treated right,” she smiled sweetly. “Besides if I didn't, you or Luke would have.”

“Fair enough, still, using my mother is just cruel,” Kaldur chuckled. Mari just hummed and went to her room.to get her hero gear, which basically was a female version of Kaldur’s Aqualad suit.

“I'm gonna go teach the kiddies a thing or two, can't fall behind my training! Even if it has only been a week.” Kaldur waved her off and smiled softly as she left.

“Man it's gonna be weird when she eventually has to leave…” Luke wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his temple.

“Agreed my love,” Kaldur easily leaned back against him with a soft smile. “But still, I'm sure she misses home. Let's just hope we can get her back to her home.” Luke kissed him gently.

-

“Okay, so like, telepathy must just be easier for you right?” Shanya asked curiously.

“I can only use it with fellow Atlanteans but yes,” Mari nodded. The two girls were out shopping and had decided to stop for lunch for now. “It was really strange, when my father first started teaching me to speak out loud, because we were some of the few who did.” 

Shanya nodded. She was disguised, so unlike Mari, who has to wear a turtleneck to hide her gills, hers were easily hidden and her hair was now dark like her brother’s. “I know the average time for an Atlantean above water is 1 hour….”

“Like dad is can be up for much longer, I just have to drink a lot of water,” Mari giggled at Shanya’s embarrassed look. “Don't worry my girlfriend, after we got over our hangovers, asked me the same thing before we got distracted.”

“Oh?” Shanya hummed. 

“Yeah, we met at a club, she and her cousin Lian were going to have some fun, she got this asshole who wouldn't take no for an answer to back off from me and I bought her a couple drinks, dad was so pissed when he found out,” Mari laughed. Shanya gaped at her. “Oh that was fun, never heard dad yell that loud, but hey it worked out for us.”

“Dad is capable of yelling?”

“It was a shock to me too,” Mari chuckled. “Anyway where should we go next?”

-

Mari laughed as she got an armful of her girlfriend after she came through the zeta tube. “Hey Quinny.”

“Hey Mar… Man it feels so good to hold you never leave ever again. In fact, you should move in with me!”

“I'd like that…” Mari smiled softly and kissed her.


End file.
